Cars: The Next Generation
by Courtney Boudreault
Summary: Lightning Liz is an innocent racer, until one fateful day when she gets a desire for a boy she loves.
1. Chapter 1: Preparation For A Race

Lizzie McQueen could drive down the dirt road all by herself, she could count by tens and be

polite.

She could even race against all the male racers, as long as she focused, thought about them

and said to herself, "Okay, here we go…...focus, Speed, I am Speed…..1 winner, 42 losers, I

eat losers for breakfast."

"Did i use to say that?" Asked Lightning, as Lizzie opened her eyes and gasped. "Dad, what are

you doing in here?!" Asked Lizzie.

"Well, i didn't want you to be lonely." Said Lightning. Suddenly, Lizzie heard knocking.

"Hey Lizzie, you ready?" Asked Mack Jr.

"Oh yeah, Lizzie's ready." Lizzie answered. Lizzie got out of her trailer and went to the starting

line.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Race

Lizzie was having fun and racing.

"Let's see what you got!" Said Cruz.

Everything was going as planned for Lizzie and her new friends, but that was soon to change.

"Lizzie and Cruz are nose to nose on this one." Said Announcer #1.

"Lizzie takes the lead, but can she hold on to it?" Said Announcer #2.

Suddenly, a familiar black and blue racer caused Lizzie to fall in love with him, took the lead and raced pass the other racers.

"Woah, it's Jackson Storm for the win once again, a huge upset!" Said Announcer #1, as Jackson Storm crossed the finish line.

"Even McQueen and Ramirez didn't see it coming!" Said Announcer #2.

After the race, Lizzie was in love with the mysterious racer.

"Cruz, who is this hot piece of ass racer?" Asked Lizzie.

"That's Jackson Storm." Cruz answered.

"Yeah, he's one of the Pro Racers." Said Emma Sparks.

Lizzie went to congratulate Jackson, "Great race out there today Jackson Storm.'

" Wow, thank you Elizabeth, you have no idea what a pleasure it is to beat you." Said Jackson.

"Hold on, did you say meet or beat?" Asked Lizzie, looking confused.

Jackson smirked and said, "I think you heard me."

"I'll get you next time Jackson Storm!" Said Lizzie.

'Please, just call me Jack." Said Jackson.

And so, Lizzie headed to get a car wash.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Turn

Lightning was about to comfort Lizzie and sleep next to her during bedtime, however, she wasn't there. Lightning searched everywhere. he rummaged through the kitchen, took everything out of the bathroom and took the sheets off each bed in every bedroom, but he could not find his precious daughter anywhere.

Lightning ran to Cruz and said, "I need your help Cruz!" "What do you need Mr. McQueen?" Asked Cruz. "We need to find Elizabeth." Said Lightning. Suddenly, Cruz smelled something weird and said, "Do you smell something odd, like a sexual, sweaty, spit covered penis smell?"

Lightning smelled the strange scent as well and said, "I think i know what smells." Cruz and Lightning sneaked inside Jackson's trailer and saw something shocking. They realized that Lizzie was sucking Jackson's cock.

"Oh yeah baby." Grunted Jackson. "You may be a rookie, but you-" but suddenly, Jackson caught Lightning and Cruz spying and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" 


	4. Chapter 4: The Shocking Moment

Lightning and Cruz couldn't believe

what they just saw. "How could you?!?" Asked Lightning. "I love him!" Yelled Lizzie, getting Jackson's dick out of her mouth.

"Clearly, we're meant to be together." Said Jackson. "Together?!? look, i beat you once Jackson and i can do it again!" Said Cruz. "I'm not sure about this." Said Lizzie.

"Come on, it'll be good TV." Said Chick. "Chick, what are you doing here?" Asked Lightning? "For some fun, of course." Said Tike Hicks.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tragic Crash

The race was about to begin when Fifi Dynamite, who was 15 years old asked, "Morning golden girl, how's our living legend today?" "Still pretty much alive thank you." Aurora Vanston answered. as the race started, Fifi yelled, "Good Luck out there, you're gonna need it!"

"I'm so stoked about this race!" Yelled Announcer #1. "Veteran racer, Aurora Vanston has been Paint-On's golden girl for 18 years." Said Announcer #2. 40 laps later, things were really starting to heat up.

"Next Gen Rookie sensation, Elizabeth McQueen entered the racing world unknown, but everyone knows her now, will she ever beat Jackson Storm and follow her Father's tire tracks?" Asked Announcer #1.

"40 laps to go and race leader, Fifi Dynamite is on her way to Pit Road with Vanston on her tail, a good stop here could

mean the difference between victory and defeat." Said Lara Serious. Aurora arrived at the pit road to change her tires and said, "Come on Mabel, hurry up, i have to get back out before she does!" "I'm trying!" Yelled Mabel.

Aurora took the lead while trying to keep up with the others. "What a pitstop by Vanston, she just took the lead!" Said Announcer #2. "But can she hold on to it?" Asked Announcer #1.

Suddenly, Fifi catched up to Aurora and said as she was taking back the lead, "Hey Vanston, are you alright? Listen, don't worry gal, you had a good run, hope you have a nice funeral!" "Dynamite takes back the lead!" Said Announcer #1. "Unbelievable, Vanston is fading, Vanston is fading, fading fast!" Yelled Announcer #2.

"Must...catch...up...to...that...bitch!" Grunted Aurora. but suddenly, Cruz accidentally caused Aurora to crash, puncturing her heart in the process, everyone gasped in shock.

all of the racers and pit crews broke down into tears, except Fifi and her pit crew because they were so happy that the Piston Cup Canada Prix was going perfect for them as planned, as Aurora started bleeding, Cruz started blaming herself for what happened to Aurora on that very racetrack.


	6. Chapter 6: The Life-changing Choice

The ambulances have arrived at the scene of the crash, but they realized that Aurora's injuries were extremely fatal that one of them said, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but your mother's injuries are far too severe for us to save her..."

"Aurora, are you okay?" Asked Lightning. "I don't reckon..." Said Aurora, passing away. a month passed since the funreal, Lizzie was crying in her room.

"Hey Little Stickers." Said Sally, coming in Lizzie's room. "Hey Sally..." Said Lizzie, looking a little sad. "Still thinking about your mom again?" Asked Sally. "Yeah...I can't follow her footsteps and let the same thing happen to me, it won't work!" Cried Lizzie.

"Don't fear tragedy , be afraid of not having the chance to live the life your mom would've wanted to live, You have the chance..." Said Tow Mater Jr.

1 hour later, Lizzie came out of her room and said, "I thought long and hard...and i decided...to raise money for Paint-On!" "That's the spirit!" Said Flo. "Good luck out there Little McQueen!" Mater shouted happily. "I'm coming for you, Dynamite." Lizzie said to herself, heading out to her trailer to go to Toronto.


	7. Chapter 7: Lizzie's Future

Lizzie headed to Toronto with Mack Jr and so, they finally arrived at the Dinoco Community Center. "Here we are, the Dinoco Community Center." Said Mack Jr. "It's beautiful." Said Lizzie.

"You can say that again." Said Tex Dinoco. Tex took the young Lizzie inside the Community Center and asked, "I'm a big fan of your future, are you ready for it?" "Hell yeah." Lizzie answered.

Lizzie headed to the training room and saw Scott Skyline. "I've been training kids, but i like a challenge." Said Scott. "Well, i'm clearly a young adult..." Said Lizzie. "You still need training, young lady." Said Tex.

"I call you, My Petite Project, i'm gonna train every day and every night." Said Scott, feeling excited. "Fine..." Said Lizzie, feeling a little frustrated.


	8. Chapter 8: Cruz's Strange Fetish

Finally, her package had arrived.

Cruz had sent away for a toy to spice things up in the garage.

She giggled evily. She hadn't told Lightning she had bought this toy... She wanted it to be a surprise.

She cut open the box and looked at the device... It just looked so evil...

The black leather straps...

The gleaming silver buckles...

The large Phallus attached to the front...

She couldn't wait to peg Lightning with her new strap on.

She slowly eased herself into the straps and adjusted it to fit her tightly... Perfect fit.

"This is gonna be a fun night" Said Cruz, as she wiggled the straps off and hid the toy.

That evening...

Lightning and Cruz were making out. Things were really heating up...

'I'm so gonna get laid', Lightning thought.

Cruz backed out of the kiss and said, "Hold on. I got something new for us" then she backed into the bathroom.

Lightning smirked... Thinking of all the things she could have waiting for him... "This is gonna be a fun night", he said to himself.

Cruz came back into the bedroom. She turned and showed she had a strap running across her rear quarter panel... That was when Lightning noticed that she had something hanging underneath her.

Cruz lifted herself to one side, revealing the large rubber phallus she had strapped to her. "What do you think?", she asked.

Lightning was shocked, yet, strangely turned on.

Cruz got a wicked grin, mounted Lightning's front and said, "Suck it, bitch."

Lightning opened his mouth and took the toy inside it and began to suck and roll his tongue around the end.

He would never tell Cruz, but he had sucked several dicks in his life. Usually, he would go to a glory hole and suck whatever poked through. Every now and then, he would blow one very lucky fan... He even blew Rusty and Dusty at one point.

He always enjoyed having a cock in his mouth.

He took all of the fat, rubber toy deep into his throat.

"You've been practicing, haven't you?" Asked Cruz, when she could feel the straps moving but didn't hear a gag.

Lightning stopped dead.

"It's ok, Mr. McQueen. I'm not mad" said Cruz as she came down off Lightning's front end. "Turn around and face the wall."

Lightning turned around and waited, not realizing the Cruz was greasing the toy...

Cruz lunged forward, mounting Lightning. Her greasy dong poked against his tight, little ring.

Lightning groaned when he felt the large, greasy, wet phallus bump against his opening.

Cruz planted her rear wheels, pushed herself forward and slowly buried the large toy into Lightning's ass.

"AH! CRUZ! STOP! PLEASE! IT'S TOO BIG! I'M TOO SMALL FOR YOU!" Lightning screamed. He felt like his ass was being torn apart... But deep down... he loved it.

Cruz started to pull back, but then thrust back in hard. "Mmmmm... your little fuck hole is so fucking tight, you little whore!" Cruz grunted.

This was really driving Lightning close to the edge. He loved to hear dirty talk during sex. And he was loving being fucked. Cruz was hitting something inside of him that sent stars before his eyes with every thrust.

Cruz was fucking him like a $2 whore. She was giving him everything she had.

It all became too much for him... He couldn't hold it back anymore... He was going to cum.

"Cruz!" Lightning panted, "Cruz, I can't hold out much longer! I'm going to cum!"

"Go ahead and cum, you slut! Cum for me!" Cruz demanded.

Lightning couldn't believe it. He was about to cum from being fucked.

"Oh! Yes! YEEEEES!" Lightning squealed, "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!" then it finally released. "CRUUUUZZZ! CUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! " Lightning squealed as he squirted a huge load all over the floor.

After he finished cumming, Cruz climbed down and pulled up along side him.

Lightning was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. "That... was... amazing." Was all he could say.

Cruz slipped out of the strap-on, licked Lightning's cock clean, then shut off the light.


	9. Chapter 9: Jackson's Troubles

Lizzie was doing exercises with Scott when a young black and green racecar named Rodney McMissile came in the room. "Hello pink cutie." Said Rodney. "What do you want Rod?" Asked Lizzie.

"Just want to say, Good Luck." Said Rodney. "By the way, i'm Elizabeth's trainer, Scott Skyline." Said Scott. "Hi Scott." Said Cruz, Sounding and looking a little flirty.

Meanwhile at the Schwartz residence, Jackson wasn't feeling like himself. "What's wrong with me?!" Sobbed Jackson, who was 24. "I have no idea." Said Lorraine Schwartz. Jackson went to his father for help. "Something is wrong with me!" Cried Jackson. "It's probably nothing, Jackson. Said Marcus Schwartz.

The next morning at the race track, Jackson came to Lizzie and her friends. "What's wrong, Jackson?" Asked Cruz. "Tell us, we really want to help you move on from whatever troubled you in the past." Said Scott "It's a long story..." Said Jackson as he began to tell a terrifying story about his past.

(Flashback)September 24th, 1997, Jackson Storm, 4 Years Old.

Young Jackson was asleep, until a fire started in the house of his grandparents. "Grandma, Grandpa?!" Asked Young Jackson. "Save Yourself Jackson!" Shouted Granny Emily. "Get out of there, Jackson!" Shout Old Man Pete. Poor little Jackson escaped on his own, and just in time.

(Flashback ends) Present Day.

"...And that's how i ended up becoming cocky, arrogant, selfish and very mean..." Said Jackson, bursting into tears. "I'm so sorry, Jack..." Said Lizzie. "It's not your fault, Jackson, we all have to die someday." Said Cruz. Jackson, Cruz and Lizzie got ready to go to the starting line.


	10. Chapter 10: Lightning's Bad Memories

Lightning was stuck in a therapy session, and he didn't like it one bit. "Come now, Leroy, that one night stand with Aurora was just a dream." Said Dr. Johnson. "It's not a dream, it's a memory...and it makes me sick." Lightning protested.

While trying to hypnotise Lightning, Dr. Johnson said, "Come on, focus. Wait, you're floating again, weightless, a Cipher, relax..." Suddenly while hypnotized, Lightning saw a horrific piece of his memories and yelled, "My reputation is dropping by the second, I'm becoming one of them!"

"Forget it Leroy, abandon that memory. It's unproductive, tell your wife the truth..." Said Dr. Johnson. Lightning was unable to face the fact about telling Sally the truth, That he said, "I can't, i'm trapped in my past..."

"No Leroy, discard that delusion, forget it, go to your happy place." Lightning calmly said while trying to forget, "I'd rather not Doctor, my happy place is shattered, it's dead to me..." "I'm trying to help you, let your new memories and happy place emerge..." Said Dr. Johnson.

While he was letting his new memories emerge, all of the sudden, Lightning finally abandoned his horrible memories, That Dr. Johnson said, "Better now, aren't we?" "Yeah, except for the fact that my bad memories make me puke..." Said Lightning, feeling a bit dazed.

What did you think of this chapter? I realized that my Cars fanfiction was starting to get an Alice: Madness Returns vibe.

make sure to stay tuned for Chaper 11.


	11. Chapter 11: Lovings from a Horny Rapist

Jackson rolled out of his trailer and eased down the ramp, feeling his tires roll over the cold diamond plate. For some strange reason, he always liked the feeling of diamond plate. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and he realized he was in an abandoned rest area. "Gale." Jackson said, bewildered, "what are we doing here?"

Gale unhooked herself from the trailer and said, "most private place I could think of." She drove over to Jackson and said, "remember what happened between you and Cruz?"

Jackson nodded, "You mean when i lost the race to that Costume Bitch?"

Gale nodded. "Please, let me cheer you up."

Jackson nodded and said, "if it makes you feel better."

she turned around and shook her rear end for him. "I am your toy", she said with a giggle, "use me as you wish."

As Jackson stared at Gale's rear end, he could see her little, pink slit, just begging to be licked. He pulled closer to Gale, when he remembered something important. He stuck his face in Gale's butt and started licking her pussy.

"AH!" Said Gale, who was expecting Jackson to just slam in. "That's it, Stormy! Lick my twat!" Gale moaned. Jackson's tongue probed deep into Gale's pussy, hitting every single sensitive spot, forcing Gale to moan. "Mmmm... Jackson... Keep tonguing me, kiddo. It feels so good" Gale barely managed. Jackson pulled back from Gale's pussy and started to suck on her clit.

"Oh yeah" Gale moaned, "that's the ticket, Jackson. Gimme more of that."

Jackson stopped sucking Gale's clit and said, "No! This isn't about you! It's about me!" Jackson revved his engine sharply, squealed his tires and jumped up onto Gale's rear. "You're MY toy! My cock is goin' up your ass!" Gale was frightened by Jackson's sudden rage and didn't expect to get raped in the ass. Jackson shoved his throbbing aluminum cock up Gale's ass and rammed in violently.

"IT FUCKING HURTS! SOMEONE, HELP ME!" Gale cried out as her ass was bleeding massively.

As Jackson started to rape, he began muttering things. Such as, "yeah. Yeah, you little whore! You like that, don't you? You like havin' my fat cock stuffed up your ass, huh? I always knew you were a slut!"

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP!" Yelled Gale, bursting into tears. Jackson was fucking Gale violently like a $5 whore and yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gale couldn't hold it back anymore, she was going to cum. "I'm gonna cum!" Cried Gale. "Cum for me like the whore you are!" Demanded Jackson.

Gale was crying very loud as she squirted her girl juices all over the floor. Jackson was forced into his orgasm, he could feel cum boiling deep in his balls. "Oh yeah, you little slut, I'm almost there, I'm gonna cum inside you!" Grunted Jackson. "NO, PLEASE, NOT THAT, DON'T C-!" but before Gale could finish protesting, Jackson shooted wads of thick milky cum deep inside her ass, and pulled up aside her.

"That was amazing..." Was all Jackson could say. "FUCK YOU KID, YOU'RE DEAD!" Screamed Gale, as she was leaving the room. "Sheesh..." Said Jackson, impersonating Kermit the Frog.

 ** _Stay tuned for Chapter 12._**


	12. Chapter 12: A New Crew Chief, Part 1

Lizzie was minding her business when suddenly she heard someone calling her. "Who's there?" Asked Lizzie. "Your new crew chief, don't be alarmed." Said the voice. "Who are you?" Lizzie asked again. "i'm a familiar looking bus." The voice answered.

But Lizzie started to remember something important and said, "I'm sorry, i have somewhere i must go, i'll just-" "I'd like you to stay here a little longer, i haven't talked to any rookie in a while, you know, it's a turn off when people find out about your real family and get pissed about it..."

"I know what you mean, what's your name?" Asked Lizzie. The demolition bus came out of her hiding place and answered, "They call Miss Fritter, the diva of demolition!" "Miss Fritter..." Said Lizzie, wondering where she heard that name.

"I wonder if you already heard this name...?" Asked Miss Fritter. "Meh...doesn't ring a bell..." Answered Lizzie. "I've always been a fan of Lightning McQueen, Elizabeth." Said Miss Fritter. "Wait a minute, how did you know my name?!" Asked Lizzie, looking shocked.

"I know a lot of things, it is a matter of time until Jackson and his friends find out which family you were born in, by your young and healthy blood when you end up getting your blood work done." Said Miss Fritter. "You're right...they'll find out one day..." Said Lizzie, bursting into tears.

Then, Miss Fritter smiled and said, "That's why i want to be your crew chief." "WHAT?!" Yelled Lizzie. Suddenly, Miss Fritter Chuckled and said, "You heard me Elizabeth, hire me to be your crew chief and you will succeed."

To be continued in Chapter 13.


	13. Chapter 13: A New Crew Chief, Part 2

Lizzie thought about it and said, "I don't know about this, maybe Cruz and i can share the same one." "EVERYONE WILL HATE YOU FOR THAT AND THEY'LL FIND OUT WHICH FAMILY YOU REALLY BELONG IN!" Yelled Miss Fritter. Lizzie bursted into tears and drove away to hide.

"Why did you scare me?" Asked Lizzie. Miss Fritter stayed quiet for a while. Lizzie was sobbing quietly and gently said, "I get it, you don't want anyone to know the truth within every lie they told me."

"That's right, hire me to be your crew chief Elizabeth, and your secret will be safe..." Said Miss Fritter. "I...i...i..." Said Lizzie.

All of the sudden when Lizzie was trying to make up her mind, Cruz drove as fast as she could and yelled, "Liz, come quick, something's wrong with Mr. Weathers!"

"Oh no...it can't be..." Said Lizzie.

 ** _Stay tuned for Chapter 14._**


	14. Chapter 14: A Strange Surprise

Strip Weathers was coughing so hard, he said, "I'm dying..." everyone started crying nonstop. "Uncle...?" Asked Cal. "The youngsters will take it..." Said Strip.

"Are you talking about us?" Asked Lizzie. "Yes...i am..." Strip answered. "That's a big coincidence, right there." Said Cruz.

"I know you'll do what's right..." Said Strip, as he eventually died. Cruz bursted into tears and drove out of the room. Lizzie came in Cruz's room and said, "I know it's hard for you, we have to keep it together."

"I don't know if i can do this..." Sobbed Cruz. "Come on, you got this..." Said Sally. Cruz smiled and drove off.

1 week later, Lizzie kept winning the race, Jackson just kept getting more depressed from his tragic memories.

Lizzie drove up to Jackson, who just looked at her with his eerie gray eyes. "Are you ok? You guys sounded pretty mad in there."

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Jackson said as he went to drive around her.

Lizzie shrugged. "No problem. See you at the next race." she then proceeded to drive away when she heard Jackson call for her and quickly drive up to her. She smirked knowing that's exactly what she thought he'd do.

Jackson quickly drove in front of her and looked her in the eye. "That's it? You aren't gonna try and force it out of me?"

"Why would I? You clearly don't wanna talk to me, and it's pretty obvious based on this behavior of yours, you aren't too fond of me in general." Lizzie stated.

Jackson shifted his gaze to look down to the right. "Sorry." his voice was hardly a whisper but Lizzie heard it and was slightly taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Lizzie said.

Jackson fixed his gaze back onto her. "I said sorry. Don't act like you didn't hear me in the trailer when I said I was pretty heated on the track."

"I just wasn't exactly expecting you of all cars to apologize to me." Lizzie said with a little giggle at the end.

"Yeah well a lot of things happened today, neither one of us knew would happen." Jackson said indifferently.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lizzie said with a smile. "Anyway, I should probably head back to my friends, they'll be wondering where I snuck off to."

Lizzie turned to leave when yet again, Jackson stopped her.

"Wait..."

Lizzie turned back to Jackson. He looked like he was searching deep down in himself for something and Lizzie had to admit, she was more than curious to know what it was.

Jackson sighed and looked at her. This time those empty gray eyes seemed to show some emotion other than coldness. "I'm really sorry about what I did to you out there today. What I did was a lot worse than just taunts and general rudeness."

Lizzie drove back up to Jackson now with a happy look on her face. This was something totally new to her. Since coming into the sport, Jackson Storm was known to be one of the most nasty cars to talk to in all of racing history. Than it hit her: what if he had just now become aware of it? She needed to hear more of what he had to say, the others would have to wait for now.

"Go on." Lizzie said in a happy tone.

Jackson shifted his left front tire a little on the pavement and continued speaking. "After the race, everyone just kept telling me what a dirty trick I pulled on Cruz. No one had a single nice thing to say, not that I deserved it."

Lizzie just nodded and continued to listen. This was a side of Storm not many cars knew existed. Storm was supposed to be this cocky racer who didn't care about anything, guess that's over.

"The reporters didn't wanna come near me, other racers kept their distance. But you know what really made it sink in? What really made me look at myself differently? My crew chief. He's always been really supportive of everything I did, even the dirty stuff. This time was different though. This time when he saw me after the race he was so mad at me. He yelled at me about everything I did and how I could lose everything. But it was what he said about my social life that killed me. He told me how I really didn't have any friends, how I don't talk to any of the racers or anyone else for that matter. He told me how I'm really just a lonely, moody car… and he's right…" Jackson felt a single tear roll off his hood.

Lizzie sat there in utter astonishment. Here he was, the great Jackson Storm reduced to tears in front of her. She felt horrible for him. Lizzie heard the stories about how Lightning landed himself in a similar situation back before he met Doc and the other Radiator springs townies. Now that she saw Jackson in the same position, she had a pretty good idea of what to do next.

"Jackson, That isn't true at all. You do have one friend, Me." Lizzie said happily.

Jackson looked at her and couldn't help but feel a smile creep across his face. "Really? You wanna give me a second chance?"

"Of course I do! Jackson if it weren't for second chances neither I or Cruz would be here today. Second chances are probably the best chances you can give someone! A second chance is a time to prove yourself better than you were before. So what do you say? Wanna be friends?" Lizzie said with a giggle.

Jackson let out a small chuckle and sniffled in the last of the tears. "You know Liz… you're one great girl; and one hell of a racer. I'm gonna decline your offer though."

Lizzie's smile instantly faded away. "Oh.."

"I'm turning you down on your offer, because I don't want you to be my friend." Jackson said with a smile.

"Yeah… I figured that out, thanks." Lizzie said sadly.

Lizzie then went to drive away when Jackson spoke up again.

"I don't want you to be my friend, because I want to go on a date with you." Jackson said.

Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Jackson with a look of confusion. "Pardon me?"

Jackson laughed and drove up to Lizzie's side and gently leaned against her. "You think I'm gonna pretend you don't look amazing in this little costume here? Or that you have the best personality out of every girl I have ever spoken too?"

"I… I… I guess not…?" Lizzie said, looking bewildered.

Jackson then stopped and drove in front of Lizzie to look into her eyes. "I really like you Liz. You have such a great attitude towards everything. Even though I was really mad on the track, your little catchphrase was pretty cute. Not to mention you're the first car to really wanna be friends with me for something other than what I've done on the track."

Lizzie gazed at the ground, then at Jackson. She had to admit, Jackson was pretty cute. He had a great paintjob, attractive body, and now on top of that: a decent, if not good personality.

Jackson sighed. "Liz, you don't need to give me a second chance on this one, all I need is one and I'll make sure you never regret it." His voice was full of passion and seriousness. There was no denying he meant everything he was saying.

"Ok Jackie. You wanna date me?" Lizzie asked.

"More than anything." Jackson said.

"About that, i was feeling sick this morning...I don't know if i can accept your offer...i wanted to lose my virginity to someone i loved, but i don't know if i can..." Said Lizzie.

"ELIZABETH, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?" Yelled Scott.

 ** _The battle against two boys will begin in Chapter 15._**


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth Within The Lies

None of your business, asshole!" Yelled Jackson. "Do you wanna fight, pervert?!" Screamed Scott. Jackson punched Scott in the face and said, "Take that, sinless dick!" "Oh no you don't!" Shouted Scott, hitting Jackson back. "That's it!" Yelled Jackson, stabbing Scott in the left side.

"Wait, stop!" Yelled Cruz. "...Wh...what...?" Asked Jackson, stopping the fight against Scott.

"listen up, okay? Because...we have something...really important to say..." Said Lizzie. Cruz confessed to Scott first. "you know...a lot of boys ask me to go out with them...but...I always turn them down...it's not like I'm not like interested in boys...I just didn't feel like dating anyone...except for one person

...someone who's always been there, right next to me...up until now, I always thought of you as just a childhood friend...no...I was just trying to tell myself that, because I was afraid to admit my feelings...but...I finally realized...I can't keep lying to myself, and lying to you...I have to be honest with my feelings...this is...so embarrassing, but...I can't stand just being friends anymore! Listen up, okay?! Because...it takes a lot of courage to say this! I...I love you, you idiot! I love you more than anything else in the world!" Scott thought about it for a moment, and said, "To tell you the truth, Cruz...i don't know if i feel the same way..."

"Jackson, please... don't kill him..." Said Lizzie. "I just wanted to date you, is that too much to ask?" Asked Jackson, starting to cry.

Lizzie bursted into tears, and asked in a quiet tone, "What's in it for me?" "There is still a way for you to make it up to me..." Jackson answered, while he was still crying.

"I'll..." But before Lizzie could finish her sentence and kiss Jackson, Eddie Vanston barged in and yelled, "So, Leroy really did make a mistake with my wife!" "Are you saying that she wasn't born a Vanston?" Asked Jackson, starting to realize the truth. "Are you kidding?! my Mom made the worst mistake of her damn life!" Shouted Mimi.

"You mean to tell us that the best female racer of 21st century was concocted by Lightning McQueen?!" Shouted Emma.

"Tell me this isn't true!" Yelled Jackson.

"This couldn't have happened at the most inappropriate time! The 2018 Piston Cup season is about to begin!" Cried Cruz.

"I haven't gotten my official racing paint job yet!" Shout Antonio, feeling afraid.

"What if Chick and Tike find out...?" Asked Fifi. "Chick and Tike are not gonna find out! We're gonna hide all this and pretend it never happened. You were never here, Elizabeth, so I recommend that you leave."Said Marcus.

"But why?" Asked Lizzie. "The point is, Elizabeth, you lied to us." Said Lorraine, as soon as she saw Lizzie. "But...but..." Said Lizzie. "You lied, Liz. You lied to my family. You lied to the other racers. You even lied to me! And like an idiot, I believed you." Said Jackson.

"But...i...i was just afraid...if..." But before Lizzie could finish talking, Jackson cutted her off and yelled, "FUCK YOU!" Scott and Lizzie were thrown out of the racetrack and hurt badly.

"No... please...Scott...i love you..." Sobbed Cruz. Lightning felt terrible and realized what horrific things he and his wonderful existence has done.

 ** _I know that Chapter 15 is a little sad, but i'm the Tony CRYnight of the world of Cars. Stay tuned for Chapter 16._**


	16. Chapter 16: The Big Shot, Part 1

Scott was so pissed off, that he said, "Ask me if i wanted to be a trainer one day." "Did you?" Asked Lizzie. "No! i wanted to take my dad's place as the next racer of Dinoco, because of your mom!" Yelled Scott.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lightning.

"I saw her on TV, flying through the air...i wish i knew what it felt like." Said Scott, driving to his home. "Daddy, i can't keep lying to everyone forever..." Said Lizzie.

"I know..." Said Lightning. "it's not your fault..." Said Sally. Lizzie and Sally saw Jackson driving as fast as he could. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry, you have to come back!" Yelled Jackson. "I'm sorry too...and what do you mean, come back?" Said Lizzie. "What he means is that he wants you to take your shot this time." Said Lightning.

 ** _Will Lizzie take her shot and win the 2018 Piston Cup? To be continued in Chapter 17. :)_**


	17. Chapter 17: The Big Shot, Part 2

Lizzie was trying to stay focused, when all of the sudden, she heard knocking.

"Hey kid, it's time to go to the starting line." Said Mack Jr. "I guess so..." Lizzie answered, feeling a little depressed.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Said Sally. "Are you sure about this?" Asked Lizzie."Of course we are, Liz." Said Cruz. "Alright..." Said Lizzie. Cruz and Lizzie went to the starting line.

Lizzie saw Jackson and said, "Good luck, Jack." "You too, Liz." Said Jackson. The green flag was finally out as everyone started racing.

"Let's go racing!" Shouted Announcer #2. "The Piston Cup is mine!" Shouted Tike, causing Cruz to crash. "What's going on?" Asked Scott. "You're getting your shot!" Yelled Lightning.

 ** _Will Scott take his shot, will Lizzie win the race? Stay Tuned for Chapter 18._**


	18. Chapter 18: The Epic Finale

**_Hi guys! I was working on a picture movie series called FNAF: Bittersweet Love and I already finished part 1, but anyways, here's the big finale you've been waiting for_**.

"But Mr. McQueen, I'm nervous." Said Scott. "It's now or never, Scott!" Yelled Lightning. Scott got a set of racing tires put on him and went inside the race. "it seems that Scott Skyline is replacing Cruz Ramirez!" Shouted Announcer #1. "Are you alright, Ramirez?" Asked Jackson, helping Cruz out.

"Hey Pinky, you'll never be one of us!" Yelled Tike. Liz got so angry, she quickly passed Tike. Fifi tried to keep up with Tike, but she ended up accidentally making the other racers crash and hurting herself in the process. "I don't think Lightning Liz can make it." Said Announcer #2. Liz made a jump for it and flew through the air. Everyone gasped in surprise as Liz made it to the ground safely. "Liz has made it!" Shouted Announcer #1.

Liz went to her pit crew as quickly as she could. "I can't believe you made it!" Miss Fritter shouted. "Alright Mitsumi, we better hurry!" Said Liz. "Pitstop." Said Mitsumi, giving Liz a pitstop. Later, Scott taunted Tike and said, "Hey you green and sinful moron, how does it feel to be stuck in heck?!?" "You're not winning this, and neither will any of your bullshit friends!" Yelled Tike. "You're angry." Said Scott. "I am not angry!" Yelled Tike. "You could use that anger to push through!" Shouted Scott "I said I'm not angry!" Yelled Tike. as Scott was about to pass him, Tike tried to slam him against the wall and yelled, "you don't belong on this track!" "Yes...I...do!" Scott shouted, as he flipped to the finish.

Liz started helping Fifi go back to the Velvalube sponsor tent. "Thanks, Liz." Said Fifi. "It's Scott Skyline for the win!" Shouted Announcer #1. "That's unbelievable!" Shouted Announcer #2. "Congrats on the loss, kid." Said Mack Jr. "Thanks guys." Said Liz. "Scott, why don't you race for Bridgestone?" Asked Mr. Tsukuyomi. "I would like that." Said Scott. "What's it gonna be, little lady?" Asked Miss Fritter. "I'm gonna race for Rust-eze. but first, there's something I wanna do."

1 month later, Jenny came to Radiator Springs as the new racer of Paint-On. "Long time no see, Jen." Said Liz. "Nice new paintjob." Said Jenny. "yeah, it's very old school." Said Scott. "did someone say old school?" Asked Jackson, arriving with his childhood paintjob. "Nice paintjob, Jack." Said Liz. "Thanks." Said Jackson. "Number 27 suits you, Scott." Said Cruz. "I like it." Said Scott.

The End.


End file.
